Why Didn't You Listen to Me?
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: [Working Title] The most fun you will ever have being killed. Rachel is tied up, bleeding and...what? I don't get it. How? It revolves around our characters, soon filled with consequences and issues, soon built around sex, violence, prejudice, and a lime in the coconut, in this non-linear satirical black comedy about high school death (hence it's still in middle school).
1. Chapter 1

Why Didn't You Listen to Me?

**As you know, this is a working title. I was originally going to write all and edit and publish it here into one. But I'm lazy and I think I owe you a story. Also, hence the "short story" credit, it can still drift into something else. Also, if you don't figure it out sooner or later, this is a satirical black comedy about the idea of violence as an undertone and really just shown as hate being the reason, along with stupidity. Enjoy. **

**P.S. this is unedited and unfixed. You WILL see grammar error or plot holes. You have been warned.**

A Short Story by EvelioandZgroup

1

Gumball

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't fucking believe it. I mean—shit, really? I come here to see this kind of shit? I mean, fuck, man. I had to come down to see Penny tying up Rachel; watching her sitting in a chair with a roll of tube socks in her mouth (really wide, though—know what I mean?), while back at home I was—still should be—playing with my little sister, Anais, with Daisy the Donkey. You see the connection? Donkey to…bleeding whore with a fucking roll of tube socks in her damn mouth. I mean, shit, I put my fucking dick through that mouth, came in it, too.

"What the fuck did you guys do?" I asked. All I could notice was Rachel's bra strap showing…nice.

Penny was breathing a lot, sweating a bit. I noticed how Carrie was just watching, doing nothing. Though I noticed Teri here…wait a minute, Teri?

"And why the fuck is she here?" I asked Penny, not even giving her a second to speak.

"Carrie?" she asked.

"No, numb-nuts. Miss Breakdown over there," I said, pointing even at her.

"Oh," she said, looking at back at her, almost like she forgot about her. "Don't worry about her."

"No, no, no, no, no, you better give me some answers."

"Look," she began, taking in a deep breath of air, "I was just told what I had to do. All right, Gumball? We made a mistake, and we're in some big trouble."

"And what? You decided to wrap me in on all this? Is that what your fucking mind told you? Tell me, baby. I'm all ears, before I started getting pissed off and just leave on out of here."

"No, Gumball, please listen to me—"

"Don't tell him," Carrie said, almost like she was in control. "Don't tell that pussy anything."

"Call me a pussy again, you fucking Goth bitch. I bet you were found in the bathtub filled with your blood from when you slit your veins in."

"Fuck you, Gumball. I never did anything like that."

"Oh, really? Well, sorry, Carrie, but…you don't have proof that you didn't. So just shut the fuck up and let Penny speak, okay?"

"No, pussy, we got this," she said.

"What—What? Carrie, we don't have this under control, okay? We need—"

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Next thing I knew I flew down to the fucking floor. Hit my damn head down the concrete. I felt every shot like this one big…BAM! I'm done for the count.

I count; she shot five times.

Five times, she really did, with a revolver.

She goes up down to me, looks me in the eye, while I check down on my stomach and just see ungodly amounts of blood. I tell you the usual shit about how it hurts like a motherfucker, but that wasn't on my mind.

What was on my mind was the very fact that I knew there was one more bullet in the chamber. And when she draws the gun to my forehead…I was already dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie

I fucked Gumball in bed last night. Don't ask me how, or why; I just did. I don't know why I wanted to do it. I didn't even think I could. Want to know why? I don't know how to do it, that's why. I'm a virgin—used to be, at least. Didn't want this, didn't have to. I'm not all girly and stuff, okay. I don't believe all girls have to look like sticks with depression problems. I don't want to be those fucking fat-ass chicks that think they're good-looking and can get anyone. Yeah, I got news for them—your fat-ass can't even get the hot-shit from the dirtiest thrift store.

I slept with him, in my bed, at my home. I know this to be true. I can't tell you enough, but when I woke up, I expected him to leave the usual I'll-call-you-sometime note. And you know what? I was half right. He did the route, but he had the balls to do it to my face.

But, right now, that was the least of my problems.

I back-out every once in a while, and something inside me just follows and does what it's told to do.

That's me, Carrie Kruger. It used to be _"Booregard,"_ not "Bouregard. I found that out when it was brought up to me that the family I thought was mine wasn't. I was adopted, and those sons of bitches and whores didn't tell me because they didn't want to hurt my family. I scrubbed Gramma's feet for nothing. They would always say that she's family and I'm the only one in the family that she likes foot massages and a good scrubbing when her nails get too dirty. It's mostly lies since she always said I was worse than Anthony, who was brain-dead and couldn't keep his mouth closed to save his own life. I'd have to clean the saliva off the plastic-wrapped couch. They wrapped it because of him. I don't care what you think of it because of what I am, but don't think about it like that because of who and what I am.

Anyway, Penny and I were good friends. I know that because she would always say she trust me with her life. The bitch can't help but get nervous when I'm with Gumball. She would always think I would try to take him away from her. Well, no, I didn't have to. But I didn't want to. He just came in through my window, didn't even have to unlock it with pliers or something. He went up to my bed and set, "Spread your legs and wait for about…two, three minutes." After that, he left me and thought of it like a good time. Honestly, I think I was raped, maybe, but, fuck, I didn't feel anything. Plus, part of me wanted to enjoy it and try something. It's my first time and I'm not going to let some scrawny-ass pussy mess it up for me. I made him last about three hours, actually. I made him take me from behind, cowgirl—reverse cowgirl, even—missionary, anal, hand-job, blowjob, tit-job (but it was more like groping his dick against a flat chest), in the shower with all those positions (yes, the flat-job, too), and finally we finished it off by a ten-minute pile-driver. I felt dizzy when I was upside down; he came on me, while I was still upside and it landed on my chest, face, and mouth. Fucker didn't even say anything after that. But at least my first time was worth it. Never thought it could happen, but it did.

It did.

Fuck Gumball Watterson, fucking pussy.

I never did understand why Penny liked him in the first place. Maybe it's his baby face. Maybe.

Penny and I were friends, the very least, anyway.

Now, I'm questioning what the hell we are.

I wake up seeing Gumball leave my ass, then Penny and I tying up Rachel. I knew damn well Rachel wasn't a bad girl, just an annoying bitch. Someone's got to say it, and I have no problem being that girl to call her out. We have enough problems, at least to my concerns.

Rachel was gagging on the sock in her mouth. I wanted to help her in a way, but something in my head told me no. It wanted me to let her suffer.

I noticed that my hand had a—

Gumball came in.

He looked pissed off. I don't know if Penny called him or anything like that, but he stilled looked like he was going to explode.

He did, and he took it out on Penny. But then he mentioned Teri—

Oh fucking shit, she's here? I didn't noticed at the time, really. I barely turned out to see this _stick_ crying like she was a victim…maybe, at the very least, she is.

Then when Penny was going to tell him what happen, something in me snapped.

I just told her don't.

He flipped, and I stand my ground.

Then, when he got really pissed…I shot.

Shot him five times.

That's an example when I black out, and I'm fucked.

I knew came back when I found myself with the last bullet and the gun pointing directly on Gumball's forehead.

"Don't shoot him!" Penny yelled, like I was killing her soul mate.

Poor Penny. I feel sorry for that dumb bitch.

"I already have," I said.


End file.
